Part Of That World
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Based off the movie "The Little Mermaid", Galinda later Glinda is the daughter of a sea king but dreams to live on land. She meets Elphaba and saves her. Gelphie fluff. This is my first Wicked fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day as Elphaba, the richest 17 year old girl on land, was on her father's ship, enjoying the day. That is until she heard her friend start to hurl his cookies. She sighed and turned around.

"Honestly Boq, can't you go one trip without puking?"

He turned and gave her a half-hearted glare before puking again. She ignored him and closed her eyes to feel the breeze on her skin.

"Ah Elphaba. Dreaming again?" Boq said.

"Oh hush." She retorted as she gazed into the water.

He stood next to her. "You know, under the water, there lives a whole different kind of people."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right and I can fly. You need to stop listening to tall tales." But Elphaba was wrong for once.

Deep under the ocean, there lived a merman king and his daughter, Galinda. Now Galinda was a headstrong, adventurous 16 year old. She was always swimming around the ocean, looking for new things to discover. It made her father furious though, because she always went on land where the humans lived.

Now, Galinda was getting berated by her father for being near land again. She tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Now listen to me young lady. Going near land is very dangerous. Suppose one of those barbarians saw you. What would you do then?"

"Daddy they're not barbarians!"

"They are to me! They eat fish for a living! Galinda, I just want you to be safe. I don't want to see my baby girl to be killed!"

"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a baby!" she snapped.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady! I never want to hear you going to the surface again! Do you understand?!"

Galinda's bottom lip trembled. Her father rarely yelled at her. She swam off without answering him.

Her father sighed and sat on his throne. "What am I going to do with her?"

Galinda swam until she came to her secret cavern with all over her treasures that she found in human's ships.

"Maybe he's right. What if there is something wrong with me? I guess I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such beautiful things…..could be that bad," she sighed as she swam around. "Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? But who cares? No big deal. I want more. I want to be where the people are. Up where they walk and run and where they spend all day in the sun. Betcha on land, they understand. Betcha they don't tell their daughters off. When's my turn? Wouldn't I'd love to explore the world above the surface. Out of the sea," she said lying on the cavern floor, "wish I could be…part of that world."

Suddenly, a shadow went over top of the cavern. "What's that?" She swam to the surface and saw a ship with fireworks going off.

"Wow." She said as she swam toward it and looked into the hole on the side. There were human men dancing and playing piccolos. Galinda was so mesmerized by it, that she didn't notice a girl in black pants, boots and a white shirt come out.

"We are here to celebrate the 17th birthday of Miss Elphaba. On behalf of all of us, I have commissioned a statue for this occasion." He lifted off the slip on the statue. It looked nothing like Elphaba. It made her look like a retarded pirate.

"Um…It's really something Boq." She smiled sheepishly.

Galinda's head had snapped up as she heard the girl speak. Suddenly her heart began to rush and she felt lightheaded as her cheeks flushed. 'What is this feeling?' she thought as she gazed at the girl but her thoughts were broken by a clap of thunder. The wind began to pick up and it began to pour.

"Secure the riggings!" Fiyero yelled to the crew as they got the rowboats into the water and just in time. A big wave knocked the ship that knocked Galinda into the water again. She heard men yelling Elphaba's name. Galinda looked around for her then she spotted her, sinking into the water, unconscious. The mermaid dove underwater and caught her just in time. She resurfaced and started to swim ashore.

A/N: Ha Cliffhanger! I'm not gonna have them sing because one the songs don't belong to me and two I want to do something different. If someone has already done this story, please inform me. Also, reviews would be very nice. No burning!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Glinda or Elphaba, they are Gregory McGuire's and the little mermaid idea and its characters are Disney's.

The sun started to rise by the time Galinda got to shore. She was trying to catch her breath as she laid next the unconscious girl.

"She's so beautiful…" she breathed out before she began to sing softly as she stroked her cheek.

_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?_

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

With a groan, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. In front of her was a beautiful blonde girl.

Galinda gasped as she saw the girl awake. She was too frozen to move but when she heard a man calling Elphaba's name, she dove into the water.

Boq ran towards Elphaba. "Are you ok?!" he said as he helped her up.

She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. "A girl….rescued me."

"Elphaba, you just swallowed too much salt water. Come let's get you home." He said as he helped her home but she was distracted. She was looking around trying to find that girl that saved her.

Galinda was sitting on a rock, watching the girl that made her heart pound, walk away. She began to sing again.

_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world_

Unbeknownst by the mermaid princess, someone was watching her. Her name was Morrible, the sea witch. (Ok if you like Morrible, don't get mad at me. She seemed the best one to use.)

"Hmm yes princess. Better get home before dear old daddy finds out you disobeyed him again," she said as she crawled out of the hole using her octopus tentacles. "Bah! It's because of her father that I was banished and made into the…abomination. Well, she might be useful in my plan to overthrow him!" she exclaimed as she cackled evilly.

The next day, Galinda was in such a good mood that her father began to get suspicious.

"She's been in an oddly good mood lately." He said.

"If I may sir, I do believe she is in love with someone." His advisor, Sebastian, told him.

"Hmm love you say? I just wonder who the lucky Merman is…."

"It's not a merman! It's a human!" Sebastian covered his mouth.

The king glared at him. "Human?!"

Sebastian nodded weakly. I followed her, like you said."

_Flashback:_

_Sebastian followed the princess up to the surface when the weather changed. He saw her save a human. _

"_Oh Lurline…her father won't like that." He muttered as he hid behind a rock as Galinda swam to shore with the human in her arms. He watched her lay beside her as the sun rose above the land. He saw her looking at the unconscious human girl lovingly. Sebastian was getting nervous, what would happen if the king found out? He dove back into the water, so that Galinda wouldn't see him_

_End of Flashback_

Sebastian finished his story. "Oh also she has a secret cave…"

The king was silent for a bit before demanding, "Take me to the cave… now."

Meanwhile:

Galinda and her fish friend, Flounder, were going to the secret cavern.

"Flounder? Why are you taking me here?" she said as she swam after her friend.

"It's a surprise." Flounder stopped almost causing Galinda to run into him but she gasped as she saw the surprise. It was the statue of Elphaba.

"Flounder you're the best," she said as she hugged him then swam over to the statue. "It looks just her, right down to her eyes." She giggled but it was short-lived when she saw her father in the shadows, glaring.

"I've considered myself as being an even-tempered man. I make rules and I expect those rules not to be broken!"

"But Daddy I-"

"Is it true you saved a human?!"

"I had to. She would've died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

Galinda's face hardened. "You don't know her."

"I don't need to know her! She's the same as the rest, a fish-eater!"

Galinda couldn't stop her mouth. "Daddy I love her!" she gasped and hid behind the statue.

"No! Have you gone insane? She's a human _girl _and you're a mermaid!"

Galinda hugged the statue. "I don't care."

"I'm going to get to you sooner or later and if this is the only way…fine." He began to destroy all of her treasures despite Galinda's pleading. He stopped and pointed his trident at the statue.

"No daddy don't!" he ignored her and destroyed the statue, leaving only the face. Galinda broke out in sobs. Her father's face softened but he left without a word. Sebastian wanted to say something but he too left with Flounder.

Galinda was sobbing so hard that she didn't notice two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, slither in.

"Poor child. If only there was something we could do to help." Jetsam said as Galinda's head snapped up.

"But there is something." The other replied.

"W-Who are you?" Galinda said fearfully.

"Don't be afraid. We work for someone who can help you so can be with your love." Flotsam said

"Morrible has great powers…" the other finished.

Galinda gasped. "The witch? No I can't…go away leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself." The two headed for the door but one knocked the last piece of the statue over to her.

"Wait," She called to them. "I'll go."

A/N: Le gasp! It's another cliffhanger! If I get nice reviews, I'll write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own any of this!

Sebastian paced outside the cave. "I didn't mean to tell him, it was an accident and…" His sentence was cut short as he and Flounder saw Galinda swimming over them with the eels. "Galinda?" He swam in front of her. "Galinda what's the meaning of this?"

"I'm going to see Morrible." She said shortly.

He grabbed her fins. "What?! She's a monster! She'll use you!"

"Why don't you tell my father? You're very good at that." She flicked her fins, knocking him off and swam after the eels.

"But I…Come on!" he said to Flounder as they swam after them.

As Galinda got to the lair, her face fell and she shrank back slightly.

"This way." The eels said in unison. Galinda gulped silently and swam in slowly.

"Come in my child. You mustn't lurk in doorways, it's very rude," Morrible said as she crawled toward her. "People will question your upbringing, princess." She said as she chuckled. "So you're here because you are in love with this human girl. Well the solution is simple; the only way to be with your human is to become a human yourself."

Galinda gasped. "You can do that?"

Morrible smiled evilly to herself before turning to look at the mermaid. "My dear, that's what I live for, to help unfortunate souls like yourself," she slinked over to her cauldron, using her tentacle to pull Galinda over with her. "Now listen, I have a spell that will make you human for three days and before the sun sets on the last day, you have to get your human to fall in love with you, which means you have to kiss but not just any kiss. The kiss of true love and if you succeed, you'll remain human forever but if you fail, you'll turn back and you'll belong to me!"

"No Galinda!" Sebastian tried to warn her but he and Flounder were silenced by the eels.

"Do we have a deal, princess?"

"If I become human…I'll never see my father again."

"That's right but you'll have your love. Life is just filled with tough choices, isn't it? Oh one more thing. We need to talk discuss payment. You can't just get something for nothing."

"B-but I don't have any money." Galinda said crestfallen.

"I don't want money. What I want is a mere token. You won't even miss it. What I want is your voice."

Galinda touched her throat. "My voice?"

"You got it. No talking or singing."

"But with my voice, how can I get..."

"You'll have your looks and don't underestimate body language! HA! People on land don't like a lot of talk but they swoon over a woman holds her tongue!" Morrible said as she started to throw things into the cauldron. "Make your choice. It doesn't cost much just your voice. Sign the scroll if you want your love." She said as she made the unbreakable scroll appear with the quill.

Galinda hesitated but she grabbed the quill and signed her name. As soon as she signed, the scroll disappeared.

Morrible smiled evilly and started chanting over her cauldron. Suddenly two dark green hands appeared above her. "Now sing!" she commanded the mermaid.

Galinda took a deep breath and started to vocalize. One of the hands went in her mouth, down her throat and come back out with her voice. Her voice floated into the shell necklace on Morrible's neck. Galinda was trapped in a bubble, her fins changing into human legs. The bubble popped and Galinda was thrashing around, trying to breath.

Sebastian and Flounder rushed over and helped her swim to the surface, Morrible's cackle slowly fading. Galinda surfaced, letting air fill her human lungs. She looked at her surroundings as Sebastian and Flounder helped her to the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we already I don't own any of this!

Elphaba was sitting on a rock near the water with her monkey friend, Chistery. "That beautiful face…I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere for, Chistery…Where can she be?"

Not far from Elphaba, Galinda laid in the shallow water with her blonde hair covering her face. She wiped it away and looked in shock as she saw her legs. She lifted one up and wiggled the toes. She smiled happily but her happiness was short lived as her winged friend, Scuttle (I don't own him either!) came down.

"Well, what do we have here? Princess Galinda, on land? Shame on you, your father would be furious." He said as he landed on her legs. "Wait there's something different about you. Don't tell me, it's your hair right?" Galinda shook her head smiling.

Scuttle kept on guessing but was stopped by Sebastian. "She's got legs, you idiot! She gave up her voice to the sea witch to be a human!"

Scuttle, by that time, had flown and sat on a rock by the crab. "I know that." He said sheepishly.

"She has to get the human she saved to fall in love with her!" Flounder said excitedly as Galinda stood up shaking, trying to get used to her legs.

"And she's only got three days!" Sebastian added as Galinda fell, splashing water all over Scuttle. "I mean look at her! On legs, human legs! This is a catastrophe! I'm gonna got get her father, like I should've done before!" but before he could leave, he was picked up by Galinda, who was shaking her head and looking at him desperately. Sebastian sighed, "Alright I'll help you get your love…" Galinda's face broke out in a big smile as she set the crab down. "What a soft-shell I have become…" he muttered.

"Ok Galinda. To get her to fall in love with you, you gotta dress like her!" Scuttle exclaimed as he picked up an old sail.

Elphaba was walking around on the sand with Chistery, when he ran off. "Chistery," she screamed as she ran after him. She turned the corner and saw Chistery screeching about something. "What is it? Oh," she said as she saw Galinda, who had a sail wrapped around her body, sitting on a rock. As soon as Galinda saw the girl, she tried to fix her hair as Elphaba walked over to her. "Sorry if he scared you. He does that sometimes." Her eyebrows furrowed. "You seem familiar to me. Wait, have we met before?" Galinda nodded as Elphaba grabbed her hands. "I knew it; you're the one that saved me! What's your name?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda tried to tell her but she forgot that she couldn't speak.

Elphaba noticed her distress. "What is it?" Galinda tapped her throat. "You can't speak?" The mermaid princess shook her head. "Oh…then you can't be who I thought…" Elphaba said, disappointed.

Galinda sighed but tried to sign out to Elphaba what happened to her but she ended up falling in the other girl's arms.

"Whoa steady!" they stared into each other's eyes. "Wow you must have really gone through something bad…Don't worry I'll help you. Come on." Elphaba picked up the blonde girl and carried her bridal style to her mansion.

Later:

Galinda was sitting the bath, playing with the bubbles as Elphaba's maid, Nanny, was washing her hair.

"Washed up from a shipwreck, you poor thing! Well, I'll get you all tidied up," she said as she picked up "dress" that Galinda had on. "I'll...just get this washed for you." She said falsely as she left.

Elphaba was staring out the window, listening to Boq.

"Honestly Elphaba, girls don't just go saving random people and then disappear!"

Elphaba turned around. "I'm telling she is real. I'm going to find her and marry her, Boq." Before Boq could retort, Galinda walked in with a light pink ball gown on, which caused Elphaba's jaw to drop. "Uh…you look beautiful." She said, causing Galinda to blush and smile as she sat down.

Nanny brought out the trays that were filled with crabs.

"Hmm maybe our lovely guest would like to see the city, in something in a tour?" Boq said to Elphaba.

Elphaba was staring at Galinda so intently that she didn't hear Boq talking to her. "I'm sorry. What was that?" She looked at her friend.

Boq frowned. "You can't spend your whole time moping. Get out, have life, do something!"

"Easy, easy. It's not a bad idea that is if she's interested." She looked over at Galinda and asked sweetly as she best she could, "What do you say? Want a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Galinda's head bobbed up and down furiously. "

"Wonderful, now let's eat!"

Later after the sun had set, Galinda was watching from her balcony of her room, the beautiful green-skinned girl, playing with Chistery. Galinda giggled silently but jumped when Elphaba looked up at her and waved, smiling. Galinda waved back, embarrassed that she was caught and headed into her room. Elphaba's smile grew as she watched the beautiful blonde disappear.

Galinda sat on her bed, which was so soft that it sunk in. She smiled gleefully and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Sebastian was pacing on her bedside table. "Now we need a plan to get that girl to kiss you." But before he continued, he saw Galinda was asleep. "You're hopeless. You know that? Completely and utterly hopeless." He said as he fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…deal with it. Also, I want more reviews. I was a little disappointed that I haven't been getting reviews. I know that this isn't the best story ever but I'm trying. So I would like some more reviews.

The next morning, Galinda and Elphaba left at dawn on a horse and carriage.

Flounder swam next the carriage and whispered to Sebastian, who was hidden. "Has she kissed her yet?"

"Not yet!"

Flounder groaned in annoyance.

As they got into village, Galinda was so shocked at all the interesting people and things she saw. Elphaba smiled to herself as she and Galinda held hands while walking through the small village. Galinda pointed at people dancing and pulled the green girl towards it.

Elphaba was less than enthused; in fact she was more nervous. This blonde girl made her feel different. When they made over there, they stared into each other's eyes. Galinda's face flushed as Elphaba placed her left hand on her waist while the other grabbed the blonde's left hand. Elphaba smiled and began to dance lively to the beat. She got more confidant as she spun the blonde around and brought her back, bodies closer than before. They smiled at each other as Elphaba picked up the other girl by the waist and twirled her around.

Scuttle was watching them leave the village. "Flounder, any kissing yet?" he asked the yellow and blue fish.

Flounder shook his head sadly. "No, not yet."

Scuttle rolled his eyes. "Well, they better soon!"

As the sun was setting of the second day, Elphaba brought Galinda to the lagoon. Elphaba rowed the little, yet cozy, rowboat.

"Only one day left and that girl ain't puckered up once. Ok. It's time for a vocal stimulation." Scuttle said as he poked Flounder in the eye and flew off the rock he was on to a branch. He cleared his throat before beginning to screech.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose at the sound. "Someone should find this poor animal and put it out of its misery." She said jokingly to the blonde. Galinda smiled nervously but covered her face in embarrassment.

Sebastian covered his ears. "I'm surrounded by complete idiots," he exclaimed as he dove into the water and picked up a stiff reed and. "You want something done right; you gotta to do it yourself.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _Sebastian sang softly into Elphaba's ear, causing her to furrow her brow._  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _"D-Did you hear something?" Elphaba asked. Galinda shrugged and shook her head.__

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl Elphaba and Galinda's face got closer but the green girl moved her head back, much to Galinda's dismay.__

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the girl too shy  
She ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la Elphaba kept on rowing while Galinda was bored out of her mind._  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
She gonna miss the girl_

"You know I feel really bad about not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess it. Um…Dorothy?" Galindashook her head in disgust, causing Elphaba to chuckle. "Ok no then. Um…Rachel?" another head shake. "Diane?"

Sebastian appeared on the side of the boat. "Galinda, her name is Galinda." He whispered harshly.

Elphaba thought for a bit. "Glinda?" Galinda heard her mispronounce her name but she didn't mind. Her emerald princess can call her whatever she wanted to. She grabbed the other girl's hand and nodded, to tell her that was her name. (I know it's dumb…but it's all I can think of…sorry.) "Glinda? That's pretty. Ok Glinda." Elphaba said as she held hands with the beautiful blonde.__

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Girl, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la Soon all the fish in the lagoon were circling the boat singing along with the red crab but the two women never noticed. They were staring deeply into each other's eyes._  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

You've got to kiss the girl Elphaba leaned over slowly toward the blonde as Glinda turned her head to see the emerald princess close to her._  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl _Their eyes drifted closed as they were mere inches from each other. But before they could kiss, the boat flipped over.

All the animals except Sebastian, Scuttle, and Flounder, disappeared.

"Whoa I got you." Elphaba said as she helped the now soaked blonde to her feet.

Morrible watched them in her magic bubble. "That was close, too close. That little tramp. She's better than I thought. At this rate, they'll be kissing by sunset for sure! Well it's time I took matters into my own tentacles," she went over to her ingredients and picked an orange butterfly in a jar and threw it into her cauldron. "The king's daughter will be mine…then I'll make him writhe like a worm on a hook!" she cackled evilly as she slowly changed into a human.

Elphaba was sitting, playing her fife, staring at the ocean before her. Boq came behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"If I may say something…better than any dream girl is one that is flesh and blood. One that's warm and caring and right before your very eyes." He motioned to Glinda's room as he left.

Elphaba watched the beautiful girl retreat and turn off the light. Elphaba smiled softly to herself but it soon fade. She looked at the fife before heaving it into the water. She began to walk toward her place but froze when she heard that angelic voice of the girl that saved her. She ran over to edge. She could vaguely see a girl with brown hair walking on the beach, singing. She squinted her eyes to see her better. She felt her mind and her eyes cloud over as the song mesmerized her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so happy yet sad. This fic is so much closer to being done for good. Again. I don't own any of this that I'm writing about.

Scuttle flew into Glinda's room, screaming her name, which caused the crab and the princess to awaken. Sebastian glared at the feathery creature.

"Great news! The whole village is buzzing about the princess tying the knot this afternoon!" he exclaimed happily but he saw the confused looks they were giving him. "You know she's getting married. I'll catch ya later. I wouldn't miss it!" he said as he flew away.

Glinda's face broke out in a wide smile. She jumped off the bed, stopped to fix her hair in the mirror and rushed out of the room. She ran down the stairs but was stopped and hid behind a pillar as she saw Elphaba, Boq, and a brown-haired girl holding onto Elphaba's left arm.

"Well, it appears I was wrong, Elphie. It seems your dream girl does in fact exist. A-And she's very lovely." He was lying through his teeth but he lied for his friend's sake. He took the mysterious girl's free hand, smiling. "Congratulations my dear."

"We wish to be married as soon as we possibly can." Elphaba said in a drone.

"I understand but these things take time, Elphaba."

"This afternoon, Boq. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Well, if you insist, Elphaba." Glinda turned away at that. She was breathing hard. She could hardly that she had lost. Tears began to cloud her eyes. She covered to face and ran back to her room.

Morrible, in disguise as a human named Lucille, had seen her rush out. She laid her head on Elphie's shoulder and laughed silently to herself as she held the shell necklace that contained Glinda's voice.

Later about a half hour before the sun was going to set, Glinda sat on the dock, watching the wedding ship depart slowly. She felt herself gasping for breath as she slid down and cried into her arms softly. Sebastian bowed his head, sadly. Glinda lifted her tear-filled eyes. A tear slipped out of her eye and landed in the water, causing it to ripple in front of Flounder.

Meanwhile, Scuttle flew in the sky, humming "Here Comes the Bride" when Glinda's voice broke him out of his daze. He landed on the window where he watched the mysterious girl getting ready. When she looked into the mirror, he saw her real face, the face of the sea witch.

"Oh no…she's gonna…I better…" he flew off fast toward the docks. "Glinda! GLINDA!" he landed beside her. "I was flying and I saw the watch-the witch was watching the mirror and was singing with a stolen set of pipes!" He picked up Sebastian and hit him against the wooden dock. "The princess is marrying the sea witch in disguise!"

Glinda's gasped silently as Sebastian rubbed his head. "You sure about this, Scuttle?"

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's really important?!"

Glinda stood up and stared at the sun, which was almost gone. She heard Morrible's voice echoing in her head. _Before the sun sets on the third day… _Glinda looked determined as she dove into the water. Flounder had a rope tied around him and he pulled her as fast he could to the boat.

"I need to tell the sea king, he must know about this!" Sebastian said frantically.

"What about me?"

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Sebastian commanded before swimming off.

"Stall the wedding? That's it!" He took off squawking to tell all of the sea and air creatures to help. "We got an emergency hurry!" he exclaimed as he led them to the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: wow chapter 7…unbelievable…and I've gotten great reviews. I'm kinda sad that this almost done with…well I don't any of this. Please R&R.

Elphaba walked like a robot with Lucille (Morrible) down the aisle. Chistery growled at her but she kicked him in the head, causing him to whimper in pain.

They stood in front of the short old priest. "Dearly beloved…" he started.

Meanwhile, Flounder was having great difficulty pulling Glinda to the boat. "Don't worry Glinda…w-we're almost there."

The priest was having problem reading the small words or for that seeing the two young people in front of him. "And do you, Elphaba, take Lucille," he pointed at Morrible instead. As he continued, Morrible smiled evilly at the sun setting. "To be her partner for as long as you both shall live?" he finished

Elphaba spoke with no emotion, "I do."

Morrible's smirk soon left her face as she heard Scuttle squawking and birds chirping. The birds swooped down and flew through her dress, causing her to scream. Everybody on the ship began to panic as seals, lobsters, and starfish began attacking Morrible.

Glinda climbed onto the ship, to see Morrible getting bounced by the seals into the cake. Morrible was covered in frosting when dolphins sprayed her with water. Scuttle then squawked in her face. "You little-!" she began to strangle the poor seagull. He had a hold of her shell necklace, trying to get it off.

Morrible was so busy trying to get scuttle away that she didn't notice Chistery behind her. He sunk his teeth in her behind, causing her to scream and let go of Scuttle. He broke the necklace, causing it to go flying and break in front of Glinda. Her voice slowly floated up to her. Elphaba snapped out of her trance. She shook her head, trying to figure out what happened to her but was stopped when she heard sing as her voice came back to her.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said as a smile broke out across her face.

"Elphaba." Glinda said with her own smile.

"Y-You can talk?" the green girl said in disbelief as she ran over to the blonde. "You're the one that saved me."

"Elphaba, stay away from her!" Morrible exclaimed but covered her mouth as she realized that her voice changed back.

Neither of the two young women was paying attention to her though. "It was you the whole time…" Elphaba whispered as she rested her hands on the blonde's waist.

"Oh Elphaba, I wanted to tell you…"Glinda replied as they leaned closer but before they could kiss the sun set and Glinda gasped in pain and slid to the floor.

"You're too late!" Morrible said as Elphaba looked at the fish tail that appeared on Glinda. "You were too late!" she laughed evilly and changed back. The wedding guests all gasped as she crawled over to Glinda, who tried to get away, and picked her up. "See you later lover girl." She gloated at the green princess before diving into the water with her hostage.

"GLINDA!" Elphaba ran to the side and watched them disappear into the dark depths. "I can't lose her again…" Elphaba said as she threw off her jacket and ordered some of her men to get a rowboat ready.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8 whoo! I don't own this tho...dammit! If I owned this, Gelphie would rule the world of Wicked!

Morrible pulled Glinda towards her lair. "Poor princess but it's not you I'm after. I have much bigger fish to-"

"Morrible, halt!" the sea king said pointing his trident at the witch.

"Why, your majesty. How are you?" She said coyly as she touched the trident.

"Let her go!"

Morrible scoffed. "Not a chance, she's mine now! We made a deal." She said as she showed him the contract.

Glinda, who was being held back by the eels, cried out, "Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!"

The king shot a beam at the contract, trying to destroy it but it only threw Morrible into a rock.

Morrible cackled evilly. "You see? The contract is legal which makes it unbreakable, even for you." She glanced between the two merpeople."Of course I've always been a bargain hunter. The daughter of the sea king is a precious thing but I might be willing to exchange for someone even better." She said evilly as she touched the crown.

Boq saw Elphaba in a rowboat. "Elphaba, what in oz name are you doing?!"

"Boq I lost her once, I can't lose her again!" she said as she rowed faster.

"So do we have a deal, your majesty?" The king had no choice. To save his daughter, he signed the contract. "It's done!" The contract swirled around him and turned him into a small, wrinkled up creature.

Elphaba stopped when she stopped saw a glow in the water. She scowled and got her harpoon ready.

Morrible laughed evilly as put on the crown and picked up the trident.

"You, you monster!" Glinda said as tackled Morrible.

Morrible threw her off and pointed the trident at her, "Don't mess with me you little brat! Contract or not, I'll blast you next-" something whizzed past her and grazed her arm. She glanced up and saw Elphaba floating there. "You fool!"

Glinda tried to get to her but was held back by Morrible's tentacles. "Elphie! Elphie look out!"

Morrible glared at her eels. "After her!" they swam fast after the retreating Elphaba. She gasped for breath but she felt herself getting pulled back down. One of the eels wrapped its body around her legs and the other was around her arms.

Sebastian and Flounder saw her distress and started to attack the eels. Sebastian used his claws to hurt the one on her legs while Flounder slapped the other with his tail causing them to release her.

"Say goodbye to your love." Morrible said as she aimed at Elphaba. Glinda pulled her hair, causing to miss Elphie but hit her eels. "My poor babies!" She growled at the two retreating women. Black ink surrounded her as she began to grow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 already?! Wow…this just shows that I have no life besides writing fanfictions….oh well.

"Elphaba, you need to get away from here." Glinda said as she as she embraced the green girl.

Elphaba hugged her tight. "I'm not leaving you, Glinda." Suddenly the water bubbled and they were lifted up into the air. They looked down and saw that they were on the crown that was on the now gigantic Morrible.

"Jump!" Elphaba said urgently as she grabbed the mermaid's hand and jumped with her into the water. When they resurfaced, they held each other in fear.

"You fools! No one can stop me now!" Morrible exclaimed.

"Look out!" Elphaba warned as she saw one of Morrible's tentacles falling towards them but they dove back into the water.

"Now, I'm a ruler of all of oceans! The waves obey my every command!" she shouted as she caused the sea to storm.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out as a wave threw her love away.

"The sea and all it spoils shall bow to my power!" she said as she placed the trident into the water and created whirlpool that caused all of the sunken ships in the vicinity to float again.

Glinda jumped on a rock to avoid getting killed by the ships. She watched as Elphaba trying to out-swim one of the ships but a wave swallowed her under. "Elphie!" she cried out helplessly.

Elphaba was being pulled away by the strong current but at the last second, she saw a rope hanging off the ship. She grabbed it and pulled herself up onto the ship.

Meanwhile Morrible was having fun using Glinda as target practice. She shot a beam at the rock Glinda rested upon, causing her to fall into the whirlpool. Glinda laid down on the rock floor but started dodging beams that were shot at her.

Elphaba ran towards the wheel, falling most of the way but she finally got a hold of it and steered it towards Morrible.

Morrible cackled as she raised the trident for the final blow on Glinda. "So much for true love!"

Elphaba steered the ship perfectly so that the mast would hit the sea witch. Morrible didn't notice the ship until it was too late. As soon as she turned, the sharp broken part of the ship impaled her. She screamed in agony as she pulled the ship down with her. Elphaba jumped off in the knick of time. She swam and swam to shore but as soon as she got to shore, she passed out from exhaustion.

The trident floated down and landed right in front of the sea king. As soon as it landed, he transformed back into a merman.

As the sun rose, Glinda was sitting on a rock near the shore, watching her love. As she was watching her, her father was deciding what to do.

"She really loves her, doesn't she, Sebastian?" he asked the crab.

"Well, it's like I always say. Children have got free to live their own lives."

The sea king raised his eyebrow. "You always say that?" The crab chuckled sheepishly. "Well, there's only one problem left, then."

"And what is that?"

"How much I'm going to miss her." The trident glowed at he laid it on the water and sent a beam towards his daughter. As the beam hit her, her fin began to glow.

Glinda looked down and felt her mouth fall open. She looked up and smiled at her father. He smiled back and watched her sink into the water.

Elphaba woke up and shook her head but smiled as she saw Glinda appear out of the water in a pink sparkling dress. The green girl ran towards her and twirled her. As she set her down, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips moved against each other's perfectly. They could feel the love they felt for each other in that kiss. They pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, Elphaba…"

"I love you too Glinda, which is why I ask this." She got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Glinda gasped and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yes, yes!" she said happily as jumped on Elphaba, making them both fall back on the sand.

Elphaba chuckled as she kissed the blonde again.

A/N: don't worry I'm not done yet. There is still the wedding one.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It can't believe it. The last chapter already?! God I really have no life! I plan on doing a mature content one-shot of their wedding night and maybe a sequel.

Elphaba was in her private room, getting her and Glinda's wedding. It was about a week or so after Morrible's demise and Glinda was spending all of her time getting ready for the wedding. The green-skinned girl was happy that after today, they would be together forever but despite her happiness, she was terrified.

"What if…it's not meant to be and I lose her or what if she changes her mind and decides not to marry me?" She thought as she paced nervously.

Before she could make a hole in the floor, Boq knocked on the door. "Elphaba, may I come in?" After getting permission, he opened the door with a smile but it soon faded as he saw his friend's distress. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head in a dismissive manner. "It's nothing. I'm just worried about this wedding. Glinda and I have gone through so much just to be together. What if something else goes wrong?"

Boq smiled. "You two love each other and its true love. One that lasts past your lifetimes. Nothing will tear you apart."

Elphaba sat there, digesting what was just told to her. "…You're right. Our love is strong and can overcome anything. Thank you my friend." She said as she embraced him in a sisterly way.

"You're welcome. Now come on. You need to get married." He said as he led her away.

Meanwhile, Glinda was in her room with Nanny, putting her white dress on. It was so elegant with a low shoulder line and pink trim. Once it was on, Glinda looked at herself in the mirror. "It's perfect! Do you think Elphie will like it?" She said to the older woman next to her.

"Oh no doubt, ducky, Elphaba will love it. She'd be insane not to, my dear." Nanny said with a small smile. Nanny had taken care of Elphaba since she was a young child after her mother died giving birth to her younger sister, Nessarose. Her father, repulsed by Elphaba's green skin, took Nessa and left Elphaba with Nanny.

Glinda smiled back but it disappeared as she was having the same problem as Elphaba. She sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong, ducky?" Nanny asked with concern on here face.

"I'm nervous about the wedding. What if something happens to stop it or what if doesn't want to get married?" She said as felt tears well up in her eyes.

Nanny shook her head, smiling. "If she didn't want to marry you, she wouldn't have asked, now would she?"

"That's true but what if she decided at the last second she doesn't want to? Well, if she does that, I'll kill her! I mean, what kind of person would do such a wicked, dumb thin-"

Nanny covered her mouth. "You're babbling, Glinda. I didn't raise Elphaba to act like that. She knows better plus I've seen the way she looks at you and smiles when she sees you. She really loves you." She said as she uncovered the blonde's mouth.

"I know and I love her too…alright, I'm ready. Let's go." She said as she stood up and walked out with Nanny.

Elphaba was waiting by the alter, fiddling with her fingers nervously but was stopped when Boq grabbed her hands. "It's going to be fine, Elphaba. Trust me." She smiled and Boq saw it grow when she heard "The Wedding March" starting to play.

The congregation all stood and looked as a beautiful Glinda started to slowly come down the aisle. Elphaba was staring at her, mesmerized at the beauty of her love. When Glinda finally made it there, Elphaba grabbed her hand and held the whole time.

Later on in the wedding, it was time to exchange rings. Boq handed Elphaba the diamond ring that she had picked out. It had "My love, My life" on it.

"I, Elphaba, take you, Glinda, to be my wife, to have and to hold from day forward, for better or for worse, richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She finished as she slid the ring on Glinda's finger.

Glinda picked up the ring, a simple gold band and began to say her part, "I, Glinda, take you, Elphaba, to be my wife, to have and to hold from day forward, for better or for worse, richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She said as she put the ring on Elphaba.

The priest smiled at the happy pair. "I now pronounced you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Elphaba lifted up Glinda's veil and kissed her passionately. Everybody around them stood up a cheered loud but they were in their own little world. Elphaba slide her tongue along Glinda's bottom lip. The blonde moaned slightly and kissed back with equal passion. They pulled away, panting and flushed, smiling at each other.

They walked over to the side of the ship where all of the merpeople kingdom was waiting for them. Scuttle lifted Flounder up to Glinda so that they could see her one last time. Glinda kissed Flounder on the nose and petted the seagull on the head. Flounder waved to her while Scuttle winked and lowered down into the water.

Elphaba kissed Glinda's head and pointed to her father in the water. Glinda smiled as she saw her father float up to her. They smiled at each other before they embraced. "I love you daddy…"Glinda whispered. The sea king could feel his heart breaking. They pulled away and looked over at Elphaba, who bowed to the sea king. He smiled and bowed his head in return. He stroked his daughter's cheek before going back into the water. She blew him a kiss before going back to her wife.

They hugged each other before their lips meeting for a another kiss. This kiss held promise, promise of love and loyalty.

THE END!


End file.
